leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.108
* New item: * separated into: ** ** |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.108 |Prev = V1.0.0.107 |Next = V1.0.0.109 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, January 10. * * - (Available for purchase, since it was added to game files since Patch V1.0.0.102, on Tuesday, October 4.) League of Legends v1.0.0.108 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Every 8 attacks (attacks while in brush count as 2), Caitlyn will fire a headshot, dealing either 150% damage to a champion or 250% damage to a minion. * (Q) ** Caitlyn revs up her rifle for 1 second to unleash a penetrating shot which deals physical damage (deals less damage to subsequent targets). * (W) ** Caitlyn sets a trap to reveal sneaky yordles. When sprung, the trap immobilizes the champion and deals magic damage over seconds. * (E) ** Caitlyn fires a heavy net to slow her target, the recoil knocks Caitlyn back. * (Ultimate) ** Caitlyn takes time to line up the perfect shot, dealing massive damage to a single target at a huge range. Enemy champions can intercept the bullet for their ally. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 310 from 305. * ** Movement speed buff duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Slow increased to 60% at all ranks from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 120 at all ranks. ; * ** Base damage per second increased to from . ; * General ** Title changed to 'The Will of the Blades' from 'the Will of the Blades'. * ** Cast range increased to 650 from 600. * ** Cast range increased to 425 from 375. * ** Base damage increased to per blade from . ; * ** Now place Katarina on the other side of the target (relative to Katarina), rather than behind the target. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 51 from 48. ** Attack damage per level increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where the spell cast by opposing Malzahars behaved improperly. ; * ** Fixed audio timing. ** Fixed a bug that caused the audio not to play at certain distances. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Health scaling increased to % from %. ; * ** Now more visible to allies *** The green circle that allies see now appears since Pantheon starts channeling instead of being drawn until he leaps into the air. *** The red circle that enemies see still draws when he leaps into the air. ; * ** Initial damage effect can now be triggered any time in Tiger Stance, or within 5 seconds of casting it even if you switch stances. ** Base damage changed to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to 170% from 150%. ** Ability power scaling removed from a ability power ratio. ** Persistent attack speed increased to % from %. ** Restored the hit particle to Tiger Stance's basic attacks. * ** Breath damage reduced to from . ** Flame attack timer reduced to every 3 attacks from 4. Items ; Added * Unique Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 15%. * Unique Passive: Enhanced Movement 2. ; * Attack speed increased to 55% from 50%. ; Added * +155 ability power. * Unique Passive: Increases ability power by 30%. ; * Tooltip now displays current stats. ; * Cost reduced to from . * Now has 3 health, is immune to healing effects, and takes only 1 damage from every attack. ; * No longer continues to deal damage while dead. ; * New recipe: + + . * Total cost remains the same. * Attack damage reduced to 55 from 75. * Now adds 30% increased attack speed. * Unique Passive ** Armor shred per stack increased to 15 from 12. ** Maximum of stacks reduced to 3 from 5. ; * Tooltip now displays current stats. ; * Now has 3 health, is immune to healing effects, and takes only 1 damage from every attack. ; * Tooltip now displays current stats. ; * Self ability power increased to 50 from 40. ; * Now damages enemies that do not have mana. * Fixed a bug where it did not interact correctly with clones. ; * Ward health increased to 3 from 1. * Ward is immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. ; Added * Stats: +100 ability power, +50 armor * Unique Active: Places your champion into stasis for 2 seconds, rendering you invulnerable and untargetable but unable to take any action. 90 second cooldown. ; * Removed and split into and . Summoner Spells * now reduces attack damage by 70% and ability/item damage by 35% instead of the blinding for the duration. General * ** Base health increased to 8000 from 6500. ** Magic resistance increased to 70 from 35. ** Damage increased by approximately 15%. * ** Global gold reward reduced to 190 from 240. ** Magic resistance increased to 30 from 0. ** The on-hit burning debuff now affects the target of his attack but nobody else (previously it afflicted enemies in a cone but ignored the attack target). ** The burning debuff now also reduces attack speed by 20%. ** Updated the tooltip to reflect that the Dragon no longer grants global experience. * Neutral Monsters experience range reduced to 800 from 1250. * Removed mana from all inhibitor minions. * Shrine (spawn) turrets now ignore all resistances and immunities. * The Options menu now has a 2nd slider that scales the chat box independent of the rest of the UI. Undocumented Changes PVP.net * Holiday runes no longer appear larger than regular ones. General * Cyrillic fonts are now supported. Patch Day Video Preview This was the first time the Team gave their insight in a video. de:V1.0.0.108 fr:V1.0.0.108 zh:V1.0.0.108 Category:Patch notes